


Color Me Blue

by AZNKIM



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZNKIM/pseuds/AZNKIM
Summary: Takes place in Civil War when Steve finds out that Peggy has passed. Him and Nat have been getting closer and closer from being partners since the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D and HYDRA, and everything that has happened since. Just an intimate moment between Cap and Black Widow that happens when Steve goes into the stairwell to be alone with his feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics at the end belong to all rightful owners, I only own the plot.
> 
> Please R&R :)

                “She’s gone, in her sleep...”

 

It had to be the worst text I had ever gotten since coming out of the ice and into a world where relaying information like this was as easy at pressing a button. I knew it was going to happen. I wasn’t stupid. Poor Peg had been struggling for awhile now, dwindling away right in front of me. Still, it hurt like hell all the same.

“I gotta go” I said to the team, not bothering to wait for any of them to say anything while I got up abruptly from the table, from our very important conversation. I walked as fast as I could to the nearest stairwell door, walking down a couple of flights before stopping just before the edge of the next set down.

 

_She’s gone. She’s gone._

 

It was the only thoughts running through my mind at warp speed. I couldn’t help the tears starting to gather in my eyes, or the quickening of my breath while I tried to emotionally hold myself together from the realization that I lived in a world she no longer existed. Sometimes being a super soldier didn’t cure every problem. It didn’t stop the ability for me to feel every emotion tenfold whether I wanted to or not.

“You alright Rogers?” I heard a voice call out to me.

“Nat,” was all I could manage to say as she came down the stairs behind me before planting herself in front of me at the bottom of the staircase landing.

“What happened Steve?” She asked quietly, not wanting to push me over the edge I was dangling above. Our relationship was, well, it was complicated. But it was very simple at the time. We had gotten close during the take down of S.H.I.E.L.D and HYDRA, and then there was the take down of Ultron, and now the training of the new Avenger recruits. We were still partners, but lately, that line felt like it was blurring into something else. Something we were both on the border of crossing.

“She’s gone. Peggy I mean. In her sleep.” I said quietly to her, still keeping my gaze down at our feet, not being able to look at her in my state. She didn’t say anything right away, letting me digest the reality of saying it. Black Widow was smart. She was trained to read people, emotions, and situations with ease. It’s what made her a great Avenger, a great partner, and an amazing friend.

“I knew this was going to happen, and I’m glad she’s finally at peace but...” I began to say, before pausing.

“But you weren’t ready to lose her.” She finished the sentence I couldn’t.

I finally managed to bring myself to look up at her, not bothering to care anymore about the tears that still filled my eyes. Nat’s gaze was strong, but forgiveness lingered in her features as she looked at me. It was very rare to see Nat show any _real_ emotion, after years of playing Black Widow, it was hard for her to know where Black Widow began, and Nat ended. Sometimes things were just too engraved in you after that long. But when you got to know her like I did, like she let me, you began to know which little emotions she showed were real and genuine.

“Yeah. I wasn’t ready.” I got out before feeling her wrap her arms around me in a comforting way. I felt my body react naturally as I drew my arms around her waist, letting myself be drawn into her warmth.

“What do I do Nat?” I asked her, my voice full of emotion as she pulled back from our embrace. Her eyes met mine, and with no hint of joking in her features she said,

“We do what we always do Steve. We move on. We look forward. I believe someone gave me that advice once, not too long ago actually.”

I couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle at her response. I remembered giving her that advice after Banner disappeared, when I found Nat staring at a wall, trying to move on from him leaving without her. This is what she and I did. We supported each other, leaned on each other, because we were both too proud in our own ways to lean on anyone else. It’s what made us great partners for each other, and something else I couldn’t find the right name for...

“Whoever gave you that advice sounds pretty smart” I joked, my face cracking a small smile. I watched her face draw up in her usual smirk before smugly saying that he was only a little bit smart, and only at certain times.

“Thank you Nat.” I spoke with honesty and seriousness in my voice.

“No problem Rogers. And if you want, I can come with you. Um, you know, to the funeral. I can wait for you outside, whatever you need.” She told be back with the same seriousness, rubbing my arms for comfort.

“I think I need to do this on my own” I replied back, letting her know silently with my gaze that I appreciated her for her strength and concern for me.

“I should go back. Before Tony decides we’re plotting against him” Nat joked as she turned to go back up the stairs before I caught her right arm, stopping her mid-step in her tracks on the step above me.

She put her other hand on where my hand caught her arm, bringing her gaze back down to mine. Something unspoken was passing between us. It was something we both couldn’t define or describe. Was it a feeling? An understanding? Whatever _it_ was, it was growing _stronger_ , and we both knew it even though we didn’t talk about it. I let my hand fall from her arm, and after what felt like forever, she finally made it to the door and left me alone in the stairwell.

 

**I want you, I’ll color me blue. Anything it takes to make you stay.**

**Only seeing myself when I’m looking at you.**


End file.
